


The Mermaid's Wishes

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chamiko, F/M, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimiko is transformed into a mermaid and is captured by Chase Young who refuses to let her go until she grants him three wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by bloodstone38 on Devintart who wanted a chamiko mermaid au xx

_I am in so much trouble._  
  
If there was one thing Kimiko was always good at it was getting herself into the most troubling of situations. This time, however, she felt she had truly out done herself.  
  
The young women starred in muted horror at the ridiculous situation she had managed to get herself into, wondering how on Earth she would get herself out of this one.  
  
She was stretched out on a beaten rock in the middle of the calm ocean, the sunlight sparkling off the foaming waters. The waves crashed against the surrounding clusters of sea rocks and jutted out coral reef, spraying water high into the air. The thick, salty sea air wafted all around. High above her, their shadows occasionally passing overhead, the seagulls glided across the whistling winds, squawking and chirping loudly - Kimiko would swear it sounded as though they were mocking her.  
  
Her trembling, dripping wet hands reached forward, running down her lower half, scarcely believing what she was seeing or feeling. Instead of her hand meeting with the coarse fabric of her favorite blue shorts and the smooth feeling of the bare skin on her legs, her fingers flinched at the cold, wet, slimy feeling of scales.  
  
_Oh goodness... this cannot be happening..._  
  
Where her legs should have been now there was a long, slender tail with two fins at the bottom. The tail began at her waist, it's glittering scales starting off as a bright shade of red, turning brighter and brighter further down the tail until they turned into a bright shade of pantone at the tip of each translucent fin.  
  
_I have a tail,_ Kimiko thought in disbelief, yanking her hand back as though scolded. _I have ... an actual... tail!_  
  
It was then when her hand meet with skin and not the feeling of her brand new tank top did she realize something else had drastically changed. Gulping down the mounting dread, Kimiko dared to look down at her upper half. She barely held back the cry of surprise and horror.  
  
Her top was now gone! Instead all she had on her upper body was a red shell bra, a small orange starfish adoring the center between each shell cup.  
  
_Oh ... dear... Dashi ..._  
  
Embarrassed, Kimiko covered herself with her arms, panicking as she looked around to find something, anything, to cover herself with! Of course there was nothing so could use. She was in the middle of The Barrier Reef after all!  
  
_I don't believe this! What am I going to - ouch!_  
  
Kimiko felt a sharp pain in her right arm and quickly glanced down at her wrist. Wrapped around it was the cause of this unusual transformation. Her now least favourite Shen Gong Wu, The Aquamarine Charm. It was one of four Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself today, and this had been the one she had been sent to retrieve. Well, 'sent' wasn't really the right word. Demanded was more accurate - oh, what a great idea that had been.  
  
When Dojo had told her and the guys that The Aquamarine Charm was hidden somewhere in the middle of the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Australia, Kimiko had immediately called dibs on it. She'd always wanted to visit there, and besides, it was definitely the more preferable option of the four places to go. The other Shen Gong Wu were hidden in the coldest of places; The North Pole, The Himalaya mountains and Antarctica. None of which appealed to any of the warriors, especially not to the Dragon of Fire.  
  
After a fiery, warning glare - along with the issue of physical threats to their persons - the guys hadn't dared challenge her on her dib rights. With that settle, Dojo dropped had her off on a small, sand patch, leaving her to happily explore. She'd been quite content to go look for the Shen Gong Wu here, and had been planning on catching some of the sunshine, maybe lounge about on the beach and work on her tan until Dojo returned to pick her up after she had found the Wu.  
  
Unfortunately that plan had went up in smoke when she found the Shen Gong Wu resting innocently on a small rock.  
  
It was a starfish shaped bracelet made of the gemstone Aquamarine, in the simmering sunlight it glimmered and sparkled every shade of blue imaginable. The pendant's beauty was tarnished though by the ugly, purple tentacles, riddled with tiny suckers, that stretched out from under the pedant, acting as a strap to attach around the wrist of the wearer. According to Dojo and the scroll, this Shen Gong Wu allowed whoever wore it to transform into a mermaid, allowing them to explore the infinite depths of the seven seas, much like the Gills of Hamachi - its sister wu.  
  
Kimiko hadn't planned on trying it out, put off by the unattractive looking fastener. She'd picked it up and had been about to place it in her satchel when a freak wave smashed into the rock she was standing on, showering both her and the wu in a wave of salty water.  
  
She'd stood there dripping wet, growling in frustration at having her outfit ruined when it happened. The Shen Gong Wu had started to glow in a radiant flare of amber and gold, signally its activation. Kimiko had dropped it on instinct, startled that it had activated without her calling its name.  
  
It had barely hit the ground when the tentacles draping lifelessly from the star shaped crystal shot upwards, coiling around her wrist, their suckers viciously latching onto her skin. It felt like each sucker had thousands of rows of tiny, sharp teeth, all of which were digging into her skin as deeply as they could, desperate to not let go.  
  
Kimiko had cried out, instinctively trying to pry the thing off her as the tentacles continued to slither around her arm, bringing the star shaped pendant to rest on the upper side of her wrist.  
  
Seconds later a strange, bubbling sensation filled her stomach, quickly coursing through her. Her body began glowing, shimmering and glittering blue like sunlight reflecting on water. The next thing she knew she had lost her balance on legs that didn't feel like her own, and with a cry she had fallen backwards to the ground, her legs gone, replaced with a tail!  
  
The blasted Shen Gong Wu had turned her into a mermaid, without her telling it to do so!  
  
Now here she was trapped on a small rock in the middle of the Great Barrier Reef, all alone, her PDA and mobile phone having mysteriously vanished along with her clothes, leaving her no means to contact Dojo or the guys to tell them to come and help her out. Not only that but the Shen Gong Wu was refusing to budge from her wrist, leaving her trapped with a tail!  
  
"Well at least it can't get any worse than this," Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms across her chest - extremely self conscious of how little she was wearing.  
  
"You should know better than to tempt fate like that, Dragon of Fire," A heart stopping familiar voice spoke smugly from behind her. "She never backs down from a challenge."  
  
Kimiko slowly looked up, her ocean blue orbs meeting golden pools with black slits. She felt her mouth drop open, her heart leaping to her throat. Clad in menacing black and green armour, his long, black hair billowing behind him, stood the last person she had expected to see. The Heylin warrior...  
  
"Chase Young," Kimiko gasped, blinking in astonishment.  
  
"You're looking a little washed up there, Dragon of Fire," Chase smirked, folding his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kimiko shouted up at him, balling her fists.  
  
She awkwardly tried to turn herself around, struggling to move her heavy tail. She gave up with a huff of frustration, settling for twisting her upper body as best she could to face the dark warrior.  
  
"Looking for the Shen Gong Wu of course," Chase replied casually with a shrug. "Though it appears you have already found it."  
  
"Evidently," Kimiko rolled her eyes. "And as you can see it seems rather reluctant to part with me, so why don't you stop wasting your time and do us both a favour and buzz off?"  
  
She did not like being this close to him, especially not when she felt so vulnerable. There was no way she could fight him while she had this tail, her only defence would be her flames - and she wasn't sure that would do her much good in this situation.  
  
Chase seemed amused, titling his head as he looked at her.  
  
"I can think of a way to remove the wu from your person. Though I don't think you'll be too keen on the idea," Chase smiled slyly, taking a menacing step forward.  
  
Kimiko's instincts flared to life, screaming of the oncoming danger. She knew exactly what Chase was implying doing, and knew full well that he wouldn't hesitate on doing it either. He'd quite happily cut her hand off if it meant getting what he wanted.  
  
She swiped her hand in front of her threateningly, her eyes narrowing as her lips curled back into a snarl. "Come any closer Chase and you'll be ashes in the wind before you can blink."  
  
"Then by all means," Chase said smugly, taking a defiant step forward again, opening his arms wide in invitation. "Fry me."  
  
Did he think she was bluffing? If there was one thing Kimiko would not do it was make a threat without being fully willing to follow through on it. You didn't bare your fangs unless you could bite.  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely," Kimiko growled, readying to conjure her element to the tips of her fingers. "FIRE!"  
  
She drew back her hand towards herself, then pushed outwards to send a ball of flames hurtling towards the Heylin warrior. Only no flames sizzled to life in her hands. Kimiko blinked, looking at her hand in confusion. She tried again, shouting more forcefully. Again nothing happened.  
  
"What the... why isn't my fire igniting?" Kimiko frowned, trying with all her will to summon the fires. _Fire come on! I need you!_  
  
She lifted her head when she heard Chase chuckle. "Mermaids are creatures of water, therefore fire has no place within your being. So long as you remain a mermaid, the connection to your element will be severed."  
  
So she couldn't connect with her fire as a mermaid? Kimiko swallowed, trying her best to hide the fear she was feeling. With no fire and no way to fight back should Chase attack she was basically a sitting duck! Desperately her eyes darted around, looking for anything that could help her. All she saw was the sparkling sea, winking invitingly.  
  
_Looks like I only have one option,_ Kimiko thought worriedly to herself, biting her lip. _Time for a swim._  
  
Subtly, she glanced at Chase then towards the rocks edge, judging whether or not she'd be able to grab onto the edge and haul herself over and into the sea quick enough before Chase could get to her. She knew her tail was quite heavy from trying to move it a few seconds ago, and she wasn't sure she'd have the strength or the speed to be able to drag herself over to the edge quick enough. Unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury of any other options. This was her only choice. Fleeing would be a kick to her dignity and pride, but she refused to stay here and be killed by a monster like Chase.  
  
As inconspicuously as she could she crept her fingers along to the side of the rock.  
  
"No fire then?" Kimiko laughed nervously, stalling for time. "Today just isn't my day, is it?"  
  
"Don't even attempt it, Little One," Chase bit out, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Attempt what?" Kimiko asked innocently, batting her long lashes.  
  
She knew there wasn't really any point in being coy - she knew he knew exactly what she was about to do. He'd just caught on a lot faster than she had hoped. But then again, she expected nothing less from him.  
  
"Try to run away and you'll regret it," Chase's silk like voice threatened. "I am in no mood for games."  
  
"Uh, hello?" Kimiko lifted her tail, thwacking it off the ground with a splatting sound. "How do you expect me to run? In case you didn't notice I don't exactly have legs to run with."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Chase replied, taking another step forward. "I am warning you one last time, Dragon of Fire. Do _not_ attempt to flee."  
  
Still her fingers crept along the rock, grasping hold of the edge. She would need to be fast, relying on her upper body strength to help her pull herself over the edge. After that she would just have to hope that she could figure out how to use the irksome tail fast enough so she could swim away. Master Fung has always said she was a fast learner - time to put that to the test.  
  
"You're not my master, Chase." Kimiko glared at him defiantly. "And since when do you care about Shen Gong Wu? I thought they were _'merely a clutch for true power'_ in your eyes. So why are you going on after this one? Trust me when I say being a mermaid isn't as fun as it's made out to be."  
  
"I had no intention of using the Aquamarine Charm on myself."  
  
"Shame, I think you'd look pretty fetching as a merman," Kimiko joked half heartedly. For a second she thought she saw the corner of Chase's lip twitch into a genuine smile at her joke, but she shook it off. "If you're not planning on using it then why do you need it?"  
  
_He's probably just trying to appease Wuya so she'll stop hounding him for Shen Gong Wu,_ Kimiko guessed, finding herself feeling an ounce of pity for Chase being stuck with Wuya as an evil partner. Then again, it was his choice.  
  
It was the smirk that he gave her after her question that really put her on edge. An evil smirk filled with dark intentions that sent a wave of fear washing through her body. Goosebumps tingled across her bare flesh - she wasn't sure if it was chilled by the cold breeze streaming her wet tresses behind her, or the dangerous vibes she was getting from being in the presence of The Prince of Darkness who was obviously concocting some sort of devious scheme.  
  
"You know what?" Kimiko said with a forced laugh. "I don't think I wanna know."  
  
She really, _really_ did not want to know what insidious plans for the Shen Gong Wu Chase had when it was currently attached to her and showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good, and she wanted no part in it.  
  
She gave him one of her best smiles. "Sayōnara."  
  
With that her other hand shot out towards the ledge and she made as if to pull herself over. She didn't get far, only having managed to partly pull herself over the rocky ledge when Chase shot forward, grabbing her roughly by the upper arm and yanking her back onto the rock. She let out a scream as she felt herself being picked up into the air and tossed over Chase's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Kimiko shrieked, battering her fists off of Chase's back - which wasn't the best idea considering his back was covered in armour, but she was just too angry and desperate to care. "Put me down, right now!"  
  
"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you," Chase said before casting a wicked grin over his shoulder. "Yet."  
  
"Oh, how comforting," Kimiko said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes, still beating her hands against his back, ignoring how her hands were throbbing. "Let me go you bas-"  
  
Her words were cut off when thunder roared loudly, fork lighting striking down from the sky where they were standing, exploding in sparks of electricity all around them. Kimiko screamed, clenching her eyes shut and burying her head into Chase's back. Everything began to spin.  
  
When Kimiko finally did open her eyes she saw she was no longer at the sea, but instead in an all too familiar palace. Chase had transported them to his home. Kimiko swallowed, her eyes widening. Why had he brought her here? She looked around, seeing the jungle cats lingering in the shadows all around the liar, their tails swaying behind them, their ears perked and dark fathomless eyes watching the pair curiously.  
  
Chase shifted her in his arms, and she let out a shriek as he swirled around. She barely had time to register the crystal clear waters of the pool, or the near by waterfall pouring into it, the lulling sound of its water echoing throughout the lair, before Chase tossed her backwards over his shoulder. Kimiko cried out as she flipped backwards in the air with a loud splash, her tail hitting the water first, the rest of her body awkwardly tumbling in after it.  
  
After a few moments of fumbling about in the water in confusion, Kimiko was able to calm herself long enough to swim upwards and break the surface of the water. She spluttered and cursed, tossing her wet tresses over her head and out of her face. She clutched onto the pools edge, scowling furiously at the smirking warrior.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Kimiko all but screamed, hitting her fists off the water's surface angrily. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Chase knelt down on one knee beside the pool, his eyes dancing with amusement, locking with the furious mermaids.  
  
"Your current predicament proves beneficial to me, young Dragon," Chase told her, reaching down and grasping a long lock of her wet hair, idly twirling it in his fingers.  
  
Kimiko whacked his hand away, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She pushed herself away from the edge of the pool, trying to put some distance between her and The Heylin Prince.  
  
"How much do you know about mermaids?" Chase asked casually, titling his head as he examined her.  
  
"Not much other than they turn into monsters when they come onto dry land," Kimiko told him, shivering at the thought of turning into a hideous beast like Dyres had. "Why?"  
  
"Indeed they do," Chase said, chuckling at her discomfort. "However, they also have the ability to grant wishes."  
  
"I think you're confusing me with a genie," Kimiko scoffed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.  
  
After folding her arms she felt herself begin to submerge. With a panicked gasp she spread out her arms, keeping them skimming through the water to help keep herself a float on the one spot. She used her tail as best she could, trying to treat it as she would her legs. She put it out in front of her a bit, keeping it moving gently up and down to. It wasn't easy.  
  
She glanced at the ledge at the edge of the pool, wanting to move back towards it so she could use it to easily stay a float. But that meant getting close to Chase again - something she wasn't too keen on doing. The further away from him she was the better.  
  
"There are many creatures of legend that can grant one wishes. Genies, fairies, trolls, and... mermaids," Chase listed off, finishing with appointed glance at her tail under the water.  
  
_So this is why he went after The Aquamarine Charm. He wanted something to grant his wishes._  
  
Wishes were an easy way of achieving whatever sinister goals he had in mind. Of course when he sensed this Shen Gong Wu Chase would have went for it. It presented him an opportunity to acquire a magical entity that could grant wishes. Kimiko imagined any other magical creature, such as the ones he had listed, would not want anything to do with someone as evil as Chase. Even the creatures of the dark side wouldn't want any dealings with him... well... unless they were happy getting a knife rammed in their back the moment their usefulness ran out.  
  
"Hmm and most usually come with a price tag attached," Kimiko pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
_What price would a mermaid ask?_ she wondered.  
  
Chase smiled chillingly. "Many of these creatures usually do ask for some form of token, favour or price in return for bestowing wishes. Mermaids are no different. They usually grant but three wishes onto anyone who captures them, what they ask for in return is their freedom."  
  
"So let me get this straight, I have to grant you three wishes and then you'll let me go?" Kimiko shook her head in disbelief, almost laughing. "Even if I could grant wishes I would never grant any of them too you! You'd only use them for evil!"  
  
Chase having access to any amount of wishes could only lead to chaos. With his obsessive thirst for power he'd no doubt use them to gain more power, making him impossible to defeat. He was already hard enough to fend off, never mind throwing more power into the mix! She didn't need Mind Reading Conch to know what else he would wish for; the demise of all his enemies - Heylin and Xiaolin alike, and world domination.  
  
If she really could grant wishes she would rather die than grant them to Chase. She refused to play a part in the downfall of all that was good, nor would she be a pawn in his malicious evil plot to take over the world! She would not stain her hands with such evil!  
  
"I cannot force you to grant me my wishes, but I can assure you that the Aquamarine Charm will not allow you to revert back to your human form until you do. When mermaids are captured they must grant the captor a wish as a means of trade for their freedom."  
  
Did he think she would willingly stay here cooped up in one of his pools? Vanity be damned, if she had to crawl out of here as some hideous creature then so be it. She wouldn't stay here and grant any wishes for Chase - not that she knew how to tap into that supposed power anyway.  
  
"I can assure you Chase I will not stay here like some pet goldfish!" Kimiko said with a snarl, narrowing her eyes venomously.  
  
"You'll stay here until you fulfil my wishes," Chase said smoothly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "And I strongly advise you against your plan to leave the water to escape here in your mermaid's true form."  
  
Chase smirked when Kimiko's eyes widened in surprize at him having guessed her plan so quickly - again.  
  
"When a mermaid transforms into their beast form they lose all sense of themselves. They become nothing but senseless monsters hell bent on destruction. If you chose that path I will leave you to be consumed by your own destructive nature - see how your conscious can wrestle with that once you revert back."  
  
That startled her. If what Chase said was true then leaving the water meant she'd truly turn into a monster in every sense of the word. And Chase being the cold hearted, sadistic creature that he was would let her go on her destructive rampage, knowing full well how such destruction would leave her writhing in guilt at her actions. Even if said actions weren't really her doing, now that she knew what would happen if she did go onto dry land, it would be partly her fault as she knew what would happen. All that pain and suffering would be _her_ fault.  
  
She wouldn't dare leave the pools waters now, knowing that. She was trapped. Either she would have to wait here and bind her time until the guys - hopefully - figured out where she was, and come to her rescue, or she would have to think of some other means to escape. Regardless, she would not allow herself to stay here for long.  
  
"I am not granting your wishes, Chase! I wouldn't know how to even if I wanted to!" Kimiko whispered, her fiery orbs locking with his challengingly. "Which I never will"  
  
"Then get use to your new home," Chase smirked, rising to his feet.  
  
"Yarou," Kimiko spat in Japanese.  
  
With all her energy she pulled back her tail and swatted it as hard as she could through the water, sending a wave of water in Chase's direction. Chase's let out a grunt of anger as the water smacked into him, soaking his long hair and causing it to mat against his face and armour. The look he gave her was murderous.  
  
"Now Dragon of Fire, your stay here can be a pleasant, or an unpleasant one," Chase spoke in a quiet, dangerous voice.  
  
He clicked his fingers and on cue jungle cats emerged from their hiding places, surrounding the pool. They growled threateningly, unsheathing their claws. Kimiko glanced around at the imposing sight of the tigers, lions and panthers, all looking a tad _too_ hungry for her liking.  
  
_I really hope they don't eat fish,_ Kimiko cringed.  
  
"What are you going to have them do? Maul me to death? What good will that do you?" Kimiko challenged, her voice pitching fearfully, causing her to wince.  
  
She pushed at the water, trying to move into the centre of the pool to get away from the snarling jungle cats. She'd already been on the receiving end of their sharp claws and fangs and was not in any hurry to re-live the experience.  
  
"If I grow tired of your stubbornness then yes," Chase smirked, crossing his arms. "If you do not comply with my wishes then you are of no use to me alive. I'll find someone else to use the Shen Gong Wu on. Besides, my cats are always in need of a new chew toy."  
  
Kimiko felt her lip tremble. _Don't let him scare you, that's what he wants._  
  
"You're not going to let them kill me," Kimiko shouted, trying her best not to let her voice falter again.  
  
"Oh really?" Chase drawled, sounding amused. "And why is that?"  
  
"You wouldn't risk it. If what you say is true about the wu not coming off of me until I grant your wishes, then how can you guarantee that you'll be able to get it off me when I'm dead? What if you do and the charm doesn't come off? How do you plan on getting your wishes then?" Kimiko steeled her gaze, not allowing Chase to glare her down. "Your plans will be up in smoke and it'll be your own doing."  
  
Chase didn't look impressed, a scowl set firmly on his face.  
  
"And being mean to me isn't exactly the best way to get me to grant your wishes now, is it?" Kimiko added for extra measure, knowing full well there was worse fates Chase could bestow upon her other than death.  
  
Chase must have issued an unspoken command to the jungle cats, for they began backing away, giving her a bitter look as they left.

Kimiko sighed in relief. She glanced back up at Chase, finding his golden orbs watching her intently.  
  
"Time is something I have plenty of," Chase said, flicking his wet bangs, which were clinging to his skin uncomfortably, out of his face. "You'll eventually do as I wish, whether you like it or not. Your stubborn nature will only last so long."  
  
"Don't count on it," Kimiko retorted. "I can be pretty stubborn."  
  
_To a fault, some would say._  
  
"As can I," Chase countered. "However, unlike you, I have no weaknesses that can be... exploited."  
  
Her father, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo and Master Fung flashed through her mind. Some of her most cherished memories played in her head, sending a painful throb in her heart as Chase's implication sunk in. She had people she loved. People who she would gladly give up her life to protect... and Chase knew it. If he didn't get his way eventually, he would use her loved ones against her without a flicker of remorse. He didn't care about them, or anyone, and had no qualms manipulating, hurting or even killing them to get his way.  
  
Kimiko knew in that instant that Chase had set the sands of time against her. She had too escape, soon. If she didn't Chase's patience would wear thin and he'd follow through with that thinly veiled threat. Her friends and families life's were now on the line now.  
  
She didn't know what she'd do if it came down to her loved ones being hurt or following through with Chase's wishes.  
  
She never wanted to find out.  
  
She had to escape...


	2. Osmosis

Something was wrong.

Not wrong in the sense that she was stuck in an evil warlord's palace pool, trapped with a tail, no elemental powers, and with no means to contact her friends who had no knowledge of what had happened to her or her location. Though she supposed those facts among with a many other daunting ones, like the cat warriors occasionally licking their lips and watching her like she was a piece of tasty tuna, were not helping matters.

No, something was wrong with her.

A few hours into the night after Chase had left her she had began to feel ill. Her throat had went dry, her stomach felt like it was churning, her head was aching, and it was as if all her energy was slowly being leeched away.

She'd assumed it was a side effect of the drastic change her body had undergone. Whenever she had used shape shifting Shen Gong Wu in the past, it had always had a tiring effect on her body afterwards. With no painkillers to help her she had tried sleeping it off, resting her head on the pools edge, her arms acting as a pillow, her tail submerged in the waters. Unfortunately, it did little to help as sleep evaded her. She just felt too sick and with every passing hour she felt worse and worse.

_Ughh... what is wrong with me?_

The click of precise footsteps echoed through the main hall. Kimiko barely had the energy to turn her face in her arms to peek up at The Heylin Prince as he strutted down the grand staircase. She was surprised to see he lacked his usual armor, instead wearing only black robes.

"So let me guess," Kimiko called up tiredly, her voice cracking due to the dryness of her throat. "World domination, the demise of The Xiaolin and infinite powers."

Chase continued walking down the grand staircase, glancing in the direction of his newest 'guest' taking residence in one of the many pools littering his lair. She was watching him with scornful blue eyes, no doubt imagining a hundred and one ways in which to make him suffer for inconveniencing her as he had.

"What are you babbling on about?" Chase sighed, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm taking guesses as to what your wishes would be," Kimiko explained, her words coming out sluggish and strained. 

Since sleep wasn't working out she'd spent most of the night pondering on what exactly Chase would wish for. So far she had made a long list of grimly plausible things he may ask for, none of which, if granted, would end well for her, her friends or the world.

"Giving up on your ridiculous stubbornness already?" Chase asked, knowing full well she had no intention of granting his wishes so easily.

The Dragons of Fires he had encountered in the past were the most stubborn of creatures to ever walk the planet, and he had absolutely no doubt that this one was any different. In fact, he suspected that she could possible be the most stubborn one yet - time would tell as it always did.

"Not by a long shot," Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But I am curious. Are any of my guesses right?"

"Not far off the mark," Chase smirked, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Predictable," Kimiko smiled weakly, enjoying the way the smirk slipped from Chases face at her insult. "So where are you going?"

"If Im as predictable as you believe then surely you already know the answer to that."

"Away to do something evil in general, I'd assume," Kimiko said with a half hearted shrug. "I can't imagine you're going out for a casual stroll to the shops. Unless said shop sells pre-made death traps, poison apples, cursed spinning wheels and has evil henchmen for hire."

"No, its closed on Saturdays," Chase smirked, slightly amused at Kimiko's shocked face at the possibility of there being such a shop. "Today, however, I'm here to play the doting host." Chase clicked his fingers and a fallen cat warrior emerged from behind one of the pillars, a silver plate filled with food, balanced in-between its teeth. It placed the dish down before Kimiko, nudging it forward with its nose. "Eat, you must be hungry."

Kimiko looked up at the silent tiger, which in turn tilted its head at her. It sniffed the air then moved forward, gently nudging at her arm with its wet nose. Absentmindedly, Kimiko wondered if it knew that something was wrong with her. Animals always did have that strange way of knowing things like that with humans - even if she wasn't really quite human at the moment.

Struggling to muster up the energy, Kimiko shoved the plate away from her, not paying attention to what was actually on it.

"No thanks," Kimiko muttered, letting out a muffled yawn.

"You're not hungry?"

Kimiko shook her head.

The tigress beside let out a series of low growls. A few second later she heard the distinct sound of footsteps approaching her before she felt a leather clad hand lightly brush away the strands of hair hiding her face from view. Through half lidded eyes Kimiko watched as Chase, now kneeling on one knee before here, observed her with a frown.

"You sound and look terrible."

"You're certainly the charmer," Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes. Chase smirked at that.  
  
"Are you feeling ill?" He asked more softly.   
  
"A little," Kimiko confessed. Chase raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Alright... a lot. I haven't been feeling well since you left me last night."

No use in hiding the fact that she was ill, since clearly she was already doing a bad job at it. Well, she wouldn't be winning any acting awards anytime soon.

"Try and eat some of this," Chase said gently as he picked up the dish beside him, offering it to her. "The transformation has probably drained you of most of your energy, and as you're body is still adjusting to the changes it requires as much energy as it can get."

Kimiko looked at the plate. Oh, how she wished she hadn't. Her face went green, contorting into a look of utter disgust. On the plate was a salad of seaweed, some raw sardines, a blinking king size crab and two mini squids that horrifyingly were still squirming about!   
   
Kimiko let out a cry of repulse as she knocked it from Chase's hand, the dish and its contents clattering to the floor. Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw the crab snap its claws at a curious lion who had gotten to close to it for comfort. The sea creature pinched the lions nose, earning it a furious roar before the crab quickly scuttled away. The two squids shared a look, then used their long tentacles to slither along the floor and into the pool at the other side of the room.

"Overkill on the freshness, Chase!" Kimiko groaned, looking in disdain at the seaweed strewn across the marble floor. "Ughh, and what do I look like to you? A dolphin? I hate fish, especially raw fish!"

Chase gave her a look of annoyance. "Everything that is on that dish is apart of a mermaids diet."

"I'm _not_ a real mermaid! And I am _not_ eating anything gross like that!"

"At the moment you _are_ a mermaid, and you _will_ eat what you are given."

His tone demanding absolutely obedience did not abide well with The Dragon of Fire. She returned her fiery blue eyes to his golden orbs, glaring at him defiantly. Still holding onto the edge of the pool, Kimiko submerged her head into the water up to below her eyes, never breaking her stare down with The Heylin warrior.

"One of my warriors will bring you another meal, and you will eat it. I need you to be at full strength for when you grant my wishes."

It didn't matter to him that she was suffering, or ill. All he cared about was getting his damn wishes! Kimiko tightened her hands into fists. You're delusional if you really think I'd ever grant you wishes if I knew how to!

"Now, stop being stubborn and-"

Chase's words fell as Kimiko popped her head out the water, spraying a mouth full of water into his face. It was petty and childish, but the disgruntled look on Chase's face was worth it. He had no control over her. She wasn't about to do anything he just because he told her to!

"I'm _not_ eating anything like that! And I am _not_ granting you you're wishes!" Kimiko repeated more forcefully.

"Starve then," Chase growled, angrily wiping the water dripping from his face. He rose to his feet and stormed back up the stairs. A deafening _bang_ followed after his exit, several jungle cats wincing at the sound. A few gave her a disgruntled look, irked that they now had a seething master to deal with.

_Well that went well,_ Kimiko mused. She rested her head back into the water while raising her tail, allowing herself to float on the waters surface, her hands skimming along the surface to help keep herself afloat. _I wonder if all my encounters with Chase from this point onwards will always end up with him getting wet._ She giggled as she remembered both occasions of her soaking The Heylin Prince. _Who's all washed up now?_

She closed her eyes, listening to the peaceful lull of the waters cascading over the waterfall at the end of the pool. All the while she smiled as she thought of the imagine of the usually fearsome warrior, standing there dripping wet, his mane of hair plastered to his face.   
  
Eventually, Kimiko finally fell into a restless sleep.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The tigress watched the Xaiolin monk warily from her perch above the pool.

The girl had drifted into the center of the pool, sleep visiting her in disruptive waves. One second all would be fine, her features were peaceful, a small smile even gracing her lips. A moment later she would fall into a passing slumber, her head tossing and turning, small, panicked cries escaping her as she floundered about. Her movements caused her body to partly sink under water, and every time her head sunk under the water, she would pull back up, gasping and shaking, her arms frantically grasping out for something to pull her out of the pool.

She was having a nightmare. In her sleep confused state she had most likely forgotten she was a mermaid who could easily breath under water.

The tigress leapt onto her four paws and bolted upstairs to her masters study.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Papa! Mama! Look! A dolphin!"_

_Little five year old Kimiko jumped onto the railings, leaning over and pointing a finger out towards the sea. She squealed excitedly when a shoal of dolphins leapt out of the waters, splashing her in a spray of foamy water._

_"Careful, Kimi! Get down from there!" Her mother called warningly from the other side of the boat. Kimiko could see her trying to scurry down a small flight of stairs, awkwardly maneuvering past their whistling waiter - Jerry -  who was carrying a plate filled with delicious looking desserts that Kimiko had had her eye on all day. "Toshiro! Where are you? Tell her to be more careful!"_

_Her father was sitting at a table near the entrance to the cabins, too busy discussing a potential deal with his business partner. He waved dismissively in Kimiko's direction, not at all seeing the dangerous antics she was pulling._

_Kimiko giggled. "I'm alright, Mama!"_

_Glimmering blue eyes peered into the waters below, laughing each time water crashed into the speeding boats side. Each time it did it sent a miniature wave of water over the little girl, soaking her pretty, blue kimono that her mother had picked out for her._

_"Kimiko Tohomiko! I've told you before to be more careful!" Kimiko's mother scolded her as she approached. Kimiko felt her mother wrap her arms around her waist, hauling the giggling five year old away from the railings. She place the little girl down in front of her, kneeling before her. "You don't know how to swim yet! What would you do if you fell in?"_

_The little girl puffed her cheeks out indignantly. She mumbled, "I do too know how to swim!"_

_"You're still learning," Kimiko's mother sighed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her daughters dress. Disapproving blue eyes shifted upwards, grimacing at the stain on her daughters cheek. "Kimiko, I also told you no chocolate before lunch!"_

_"Papa said I could have some so long as I didn't get caught." Kimiko grinned proudly._

_"Consider yourself caught," Kimiko's mother smirked, bursting her bubbly daughters bubble. Kimiko bit her lip, letting out a small 'opps'. "You're papa is going to be sleeping on the couch anymore of this."_  
  
_"You need to see the dolphins! Look!"_ _Wanting to distract her mother, Kimiko grabbed her sleeve, pulling her towards the railings. Kimiko only reached the second bar, her small hands clutching onto the metal tightly._ _She leaned in through the gap, pointing to the ocean. "I saw a hundreds of them over there, Mama!"_

_"Really?" Kimiko's mother said, sounding amused._

_"There was!" Kimiko gasped. "They must have hidden under the wat-"_

_Kimiko frowned, scrunching her eyes as she stared down into the waters. There was something down there. It was so far down no light could touch it, but Kimiko could just make out the faint outline of it. Whatever it was... it was big!_

_"Mama... what's that?"_  
  
"What's wha-"  


_Suddenly, the boat violently jerked up, titling hazardously onto its side. Everyone on board let out cries and startled screams as they lost their balance and tumbled to the floor. There was a choir of shattering glass as cutlery and dinner plates fell off tables and went scattering over the floor._

_Kimiko lost her grip on the bars, slipping onto the deck, thwacking her chin off the floor. She let out a wail, tears flooding her eyes._

_"Kimiko!"_

_Her mothers cry was muffled out by an almighty bang! Again the boat was knocked to the side, nearly capsizing. Kimiko screamed as she felt herself roll across the deck. She was so small that when she reached the other end she slipped right under the bottom bars! Frantically, she snatched at the ledge of the boat, trying to prevent herself from falling out of it; only it was too late. She crashed into the waters below, her cries for help drowned out as water engulfed her lungs and she began to sink._

_As she sunk deeper and deeper into the fathomless darkness of the ocean, her imagination began playing cruel tricks on her. Every story of titanic sea monsters came to life in her mind in terrifying flashes. Monsters with saucer like eyes, with hundred foot tentacles that could ensnare you and drag you down into bottomless pits. Gigantic sharks with razor sharp teeth that glinted white in the blackness. Strange creatures of all shapes and sizes, all taking pleasure in ravishing ships and boats that dared to sail into their world._

_Little Kimiko fought against the water, flailing her arms and legs wildly as terror at the surrounding darkness struck through her. She felt like there were dozens of eyes in the darkness hungrily watching her._

_No! No! No! Mama! Papa! Help! Kimiko cried internally, her eyes pleadingly starring above her, watching the ever diminishing light of the sun disappear. Mama... please..._

_Something grabbed hold of her, and she screamed._

" _ **No!**_ Let me go! I can't breath!"

"Dragon of Fire, calm down! You're having a nightmare!"

Kimiko's eyes flew open. She cringed, momentarily blinded by the amber glare from the rising sun. For those few moments that her eyes were closed she felt her erratically hammering heart slow down, her panicked breath for air slowing as fresh, salty air filled her lungs. Calmly, she opened her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Once her eyes adjusted, she realized she was no longer in Chase's dark citadel. Instead she was at a breath taking beach, the vast sea and cloudless sky stretching off endlessly before melding together in the distance. Seagulls squawked above them, scarcely audible over the gush of the sea waves brushing onto the shore and the splash of water against the rocks. Glancing around, Kimiko noticed she seemed to in the middle of a rocky beech alcove, a large pool of water cut off from the sea by a small fortress of rocks and debris.

"Where are am I?" Kimiko asked, her voice still groggy and weak as she felt.

"We," a dark, masculine voice smirked, "are at the beech."

Slowly, Kimiko craned her head up, her eyes widening as they came startling close to a pair of golden eyes with reptilian slits. She let out a gasp and instinctively pulled back. It was only when she couldn't get further away from him did she realize her predicament. She was being carried bridal style by Chase Young! He was standing submerged up to his waist in the pool of water, being careful to keep most of her body under it as well - least she turn into a hideous monster that she guessed he wasn't in the mood to deal with.

Kimiko cleared her throat before hesitantly asking, "why are we here and when did you bring me here?"

"Just now," Chase told her. "My cat informed me you're condition had worsened throughout the night and it was now effecting your sleeping state. If I didn't remove you from the water you were going to end up hurting yourself. I'm sure you'll be interested to know I have discovered the cause of your sickness."

Chase began trudging through the waters, making his way over to dry land. He stopped when he reached shallower waters, the water only reaching his knees. He sat down, still holding onto the exhausted mermaid in his arms. He leaned his back against a large, sea beaten rock.   
   
"And that is?" Kimiko asked, trying her best to ignore the fact that she was sitting on Chase's lap.   
  
"Mermaid's need saltwater in order to survive. My pools are freshwater. A minor detail that I overlooked. That is why you are feeling ill; you were slowly dying."  
  
 _Oh... well... That makes sense._

"I see," Kimiko nodded, a nervous, empty laugh escaping her. "Osmosis. Me being a saltwater fish my body was taking in more water than it could handle, well at the same time I was losing all the salt that I needed. Ha, and here I thought learning that in school was useless."

Perhaps it was wishful thinking but for a second she swore Chase looked a little impressed by her knowledge.   
  
"I apologize. Marine life is not my expertise."  
  
She might have believed his apology to be sincere if it wasn't for his alternative motives for wanting her alive.   
  
"You should think about investing in a pet Koi fish," Kimiko mused.   
  
"Now why would I do that when I lovely mermaid instead?" Chase smirked at the heated glare Kimiko gave him. "My jungle cats are currently emptying one of my pools and replacing it with saltwater to accommodate you more comfortably. So until then, you're residence shall have to be here for the time being."

That might have been a sweet gesture if the circumstances were different. Even in her ill state Kimiko could still see the dreadful implication of that. He knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him, so he was preparing to keep her with him for the long run.

"You know what, you really needn't trouble yourself with all this. If you want you could just leave me here," Kimiko smiled at him, but the unimpressed look on Chase's face told her he wasn't buying it. Well, it was always worth a shot.   
  
Even if Chase had been as stupid as Spicer to fall for something like that, there was really nothing she could do. In her current condition there was no way she could scale the six foot rocky barrier surrounding the alcove. And even if she could she would have no idea where to go from there. She could swim about the shore for days and it would do her no good. If she bumped into someone other than the guys they'd probably try to sell her off as some kind of exotic fish to a private collector, or lock her up on display in a zoo! And that was if some crazy scientist didn't get a hold of her first! Swimming out into open waters of the sea was a major no no. She'd have no idea where to go and truthfully, the idea of going out there again petrified her. Ever since the incident she had never allowed herself to go out into the open sea.  
  
At least being with Chase offered the slim chance that the guys would eventually stumble upon her. 

"Here, drink this." Chase produced a small bowl filled with a strange, bubbly blue liquid.

Kimiko's nose scrunched up as its sickeningly, warm, sweet, aroma drifted into her nostrils. She looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Medicine."

"What kind of medicine?"

Chase sighed in exasperation. "Are going to question everything I do and say?"

She was tempted to respond to that with another question, but she could tell Chase's patience was wearing thin and he probably wouldn't appreciate her sarcastic tease. Truthfully, she was feeling t drained herself to keep up any attempts at witty banter. She took in a deep breath, reaching for the bowl. Chase handed her it, assisting her as she gingerly took a sip.

"Ughh, that tastes vile," Kimiko spat, reeling away from the bowl. "What is in that? Rotten fish and eggs?" 

"Its an ancient formula that will help you regain your strength. Now stop whining and drink it," Chase sighed, pushing the bowl to her lips again. Kimiko held her breath and swallowed it down.

Chase loosened his grip on her as he placed her down beside him, her back resting against the rock behind her. She felt herself sink into the wet sand a little, the water now reaching her lower waist. Her eyes felt incredibly heavy, and with no energy left she felt her head move on its own accord, resting on the nearest support. If she had been in a clearer state of mind would have realized that said support was Chase's shoulder, but right now, she didn't realize and if she did then she was too tired to care.   
  
For a long time they sat like that in silence, listening to the sounds of the sea and the gentle breeze whistling through the alcove. Kimiko could feel herself drifting off, her breath becoming shallower and her eye lids fluttering close. 

"If I may ask, what was your nightmare about?" Chase asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Under any other circumstances she never would have told Chase Young of all people. But she was barely conscious and not really aware of what she was saying, the effects of the medicine and her sleep deprived state now kicking in.   
  
"It was about the day my mother disappeared," Kimiko whispered. 

As darkness consumed her, she was vaguely aware of what felt like an arm wrapping around her, pulling her in closer to the only source of warmth. She put it down to her imagination. After all, there was no way that someone as cold hearted as Chase Young would ever show her any kind of comfort that didn't benefit him in some way.


End file.
